


You Deserve Better

by LauLilly



Series: Voltron AU'S [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: Y/N has a crush on Lance but he's dating Allura,Keith and Shiro both have a crush on you,And Hunk and Pidge like each other but won't admit It.What a mess.





	1. He Loves Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance announce they're dating,
> 
> Keith and You have a one night-stand

"Congratulations!" Hunk yelled to Lance, the Cuban boy was holding hands with Allura, and your heart was just crying.

Lance and Allura just announced today that they were dating, so everyone was celebrating with a trip to the bar.

"I knew you had the hots for her." Pidge said to Lance, grinning slyly when the male blushed.

"They make a nice couple don't they Y/N?" Shiro looked to you and smiled, you couldn't say anything, afraid that you would just choke and cry.

You sat up, "I...I'm going out for a smoking break." You say quickly, but tears still ran down your eyes and you ran out the bar.

Shiro looked to Keith. "Can you-"

"On It." The dark haired male mumbled, before following you out the bar.

You pulled out your cigarette pack, but realized you had no lighter, "Shit." You mumbled, hot breath escaping your lips and falling Into the cold air.

"Need a lighter?" You turned around quickly, somewhat frightened but relaxed when It was just your friend. "Oh...Keith, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Wasn't trying to." Keith smiled at you before walking to you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "You okay, shortie?"

You hiss, "Stop calling me that, and you're not tall yourself."

"Just answer the question."

"....No, No. No, I'm not okay."

"You liked Lance, didn't you?" Keith handed you the lighter after he lit his cigarette.

"Wasn't It obvious?" You chuckle softly, lighting your own cigarette and handing the lighter back to the male.

"What's so good about him?" You were surprised that Keith asked you that, but you shrugged.

"Well...He's sweet, true he's a flirt...But he's kind, bubbly...And those gorgeous blue eyes of his-"

"Ew, just no. Stop." Keith gagged to which you laughed.

"Sorry...It just kind of hurts me to see him with Allura...Especially after I told her I had a crush on him."

"Wait...Allura knew and she still...?"

You nodded, wiping your eyes as tears just fell out. "I...It doesn't bother me anymore just as long as they're happy."

"Bullshit." Keith growls and wraps an arm around your waist, to your surprise he pulls you Into a hug.

"H- Huh...?"

"I'm sorry, Allura shouldn't have-"

"Keith, It's fine."

"No It's not, she knew and she still- Ugh!"

"It's fine...I'll get over It, It's just a crush." You smile softly as you still continued to puff your cigarette.

"Y/N..." You turned to Keith and raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"Do you....Do you want to forget It...The pain I mean."

You stared at your friend for a moment, "If you're going to suggest drugs then no."

"What the hell- No! Shiro would kill me." You chuckled at that, "Yup, big brother Shiro will kick your ass."

Keith rolled his eyes, "What I meant was...Did you want to...Stay with me for tonight?"

You nearly choked on your breath, Your best friend Is...Suggesting...Sex?

Your face flushed at the thought.

"...I think that beer Is messing with your head, Keith."

"Maybe...But, I'm sober enough to know how much I want you right now." He said, puffing one last time on his cigarette before cupping your cheek.

"Push me away If you don't want to." He said, you gulped, but you didn't have the heart to push him away.

Maybe the alcohol was making you more sensitive, your whole body was on fire when you felt his hot breath over your lips before he closed the space between you both.

When your lips both connected you couldn't stop shaking, you were cold and hot at the same time, you put your hands In his hair, he bit your bottom lip, gently of course, you parted your lips slightly and both of your tongues connected, for a moment you forgot you had to breathe he pushed you away gently, his hands on your shoulders, saliva on the bottom of your lips, you breathed In heavily.

He licked his lips a little, before smirking at you, "You know...I'm not a fan of sweets, but I think I might change my mind after I tasted that chocolate on your lips." Your face heated up and you pouted, "Shut up and come here.." You say, softly. Expecting him to kiss you again, Instead he attacks your neck and sucks on a sensitive part of skin, making you let out a soft moan, your legs felt like jello and you felt like you could fall any moment, you wrap your arms around him and gasped softly, eventually he let go of your neck and smirked.

"You want more, don't you?" He grinned slyly and to which you nodded 'yes' And he put a hand over your ass, groping the soft skin through your leggings and you let out a moan again, he attacked your lips once more, your tongues almost fighting each other and the make-out session getting more Intense, what you both didn't notice was Pidge and Hunk going outside, "Hey guys, Shiro was wondering what was taking so long- HOLY SHIT!" Pidge yelled and Hunk covered his eyes, "MY EYES MY EYES!"

You and Keith quickly pulled away, It was your first time seeing him so flustered...It was kind of cute to see that red blush fill In his pale colored face.

Lance, Allura and Shiro stepped out upon hearing the commotion.

"What happened out here?" Allura raised a brow at Pidge's laughter.

"Keith couldn't keep It In his pants and- BAHAHA!!!"

Hunk just left his eyes covered, "DO THAT AT HOME!"

Shiro sent a glare to Keith, you raised a brow but shrugged, you then jumped when Keith put an arm around your waist.

"Come here, doll. Let's go and....Continue what we were doing." Keith winked at you and you felt your face get hotter and hotter.

"Just get out of here you horny people." Pidge laughed and Keith just rolled his eyes, moving his arm away from your waist and grabbing your hand, leading you away from the bar entrance and heading Into the parking lot.

He sat on his motorcycle, patting the seat behind him, "Hop on." You gulped, "...Just don't go too fast." He grinned at you, "I'll think about It, now get your cute ass here and lets go."

You nod, getting on the seat behind him, the coldness of the seat piercing through your leggings, making you shiver.

"Hold on tight." Keith said to you and you wrapped your arms around his waist, he pulled out of the parking lot and Into the road.

~~~

"It wasn't that bad, don't be so dramatic." Keith rolled his eyes when you clung onto his arm, hissing, as he unlocked the front door.

"You were driving too fast!" You hiss again before the male grabbed your hand and went Into the apartment, closing the door behind you both and holding you against the wall, you wrapped your legs around his hips and your hands on his shoulders.

"Maybe I was going fast because I wanted you, now shut up." You were about to retort but he slammed his lips against yours, his tongue connecting with yours as he explored your mouth, before pulling away and biting on your bottom lip.

"Fuck...Let's go to the bedroom." You rolled your eyes, "We should've went there when we first came In."

Keith Ignored you, letting go of you and you stood on your feet, not for long though. Because he picked you up, bridal style.

"Hold on and don't fall okay?"

You wrap your hands around his neck as he carried you Into the bedroom. "Aren't I heavy?"

"Nah, you're actually kind of light to be honest." He said to you, laying you down on the bed, he was above you, you expected him to kiss you but of course he didn't, he pulled your leggings off of your legs, his fingers rubbed through your black lace panties.

"Lace, hm? Seems like you were prepared for this." You gasped softly, "I...I didn't prepare for anything..." You breathed out, he pulled your panties off, showing no mercy and shoving two of his fingers Inside of your wet womanhood, you let out a high-pitch moan.

"Mhm, sure. Whatever you say." He grinned at you, before he thrusted his fingers right back Inside you, you let out a louder moan. 

"Fuck...You're so tight like a virgin." You blinked, before staring at him. "...I am a virgin though..."

He stopped almost Instantly, pulling his fingers out of you, staring at you with wide eyes. "Are- Are you serious?"

"Yeah....Why? Do you not want me anymore?" You ask, tilting your head.

"N- No...It's not that I'm just....Surprised."

"Well, be surprised later. I'm horny right now so fuck me."

He smirked at you, "Fine fine, demanding aren't we?"

"Yes." You sat up a little tugging on his leather jacket. "Off, now."

"Okay, okay calm down lady." Keith chuckled pulling off the jacket and just throwing It on the floor, while he tugged your f/c sweater off, you pulled at his black short-sleeved shirt.

"Gosh, don't you get cold?"

"Not really." He shrugged before you pulled the shirt off of him, your mouth gaped when you saw his chiseled chest and you quickly turned your head away.

He wasn't muscular like Shiro but he was still sexy.

"Aw~ Princess, don't get shy on me now." He nipped at your shoulder, you turned your head back to him and tried to tug your black and red laced bra off.

"What the- Is this a sports bra?" You rolled your eyes, undoing the clasp from the front of your bra and your breasts came out with a 'snap'.

"You know, you can't take all bra's off from behind."

"I'll keep that In mind." He said quietly, before he pinched your nipple, twisting It gently before he went to suck at your neck.

"_Fuuuckkkkk." _Your moan drawed out and you frowned.

"Fuck me already."

"Be patient."

"I am, I'm just horny right now."

"Goodness woman." Keith sighed and began unbuttoning his pants before he froze. "Shit..."

"What Is It?"

"...I don't have any condoms."

"It'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can go to the store right quick-"

"Keith Kogane, If you fucking go to a store to get some condoms you can forget about fucking me ever again."

"That desperate huh?"

"For good sex? Heck yeah I am!"

"You definitely had too much alcohol."

"Shush and c'mere." You say, opening your legs to give him a clear view of your womanhood, "Well....What are you waiting for?"

He licked his lips a little, before he finished unbuttoning his pants and he shoved them down along with his boxers, when you saw his size you gulped, _How would... 'That' fit?_

Keith caught your staring and he _winked _at you, which caused your cheeks to heat up almost Instantly as you turned your head away.

He crawled closer to you, pressing kisses to your stomach.

"Are you ready?"

"...Y......Yes..." You say, gulping again, before he re-positioned you, your back flat on the bed, before he lifted your legs up, pressing kisses to your thighs and even sucking a little on the soft skin which made your S/T darken In the areas. He then placed a kiss after each spot before rubbing his length against your entrance. "Let me know when you're uncomfortable." He said, before his length went Inside of your entrance.

You gripped at the sheets, _hard. _It was painful as fuck, of course you heard It's always painful for the first time, but still...You wiggled a little, the pain slowly left your womanhood. "You....You can move now."

He didn't miss a beat and Instantly moved his hips, thrusting Inside of you, almost roughly, which made your womanhood feel pain again but also pleasure, you let out a smal gasp and moan, he slowed down his pace and nearly pulled out, you let out a whine and was about to protest before he went back In, thrusting _faster. _And he was deeper Inside you, his fingers curled and uncurled constantly as he held his firm grip on your hips, you were expecting to see bruises on them later on.

"Ah....You're so tight Y/N~" He suddenly said to you, making your cheeks flare up again, but for some reason, Lance just kept popping up In your mind, you thought nothing of It and told Keith to keep going, but as he thrusted In you again...

"Ah! _Lance!"_

Keith stopped thrusting In you almost Instantly, you put a hand over your mouth as your eyes widened, Keith pulled out of you, you couldn't believe that you just moaned out another guy's name-

Wait, you weren't dating Keith, so It shouldn't have been a problem right?

_ **Wrong.** _

_ _

His violet-greyish eyes threw a glare at you and you gulped, "I- I'm sorry Keith. I didn't mean to-"

"So...You're still thinking of him even when I have my cock buried deep In you, huh?"

His use of language made you blush but you shook your head, "N- No...That's not-"

"Hey, hey. Don't look so worried, baby doll. I told you I was going to make you forget him, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Before you even got the chance to ask him what he meant he turned you around roughly, your face In the sheets and ass up In the air, he didn't even give you time to adjust to the position and he just thrusted Inside of you almost Instantly, you let out a moan about how fast he was going and how rough he was.

"Mmm~ I bet he couldn't fuck you this well and get you to make these slutty noises."

You couldn't reply back as he slid his fingers Inside your mouth, you licked your essence that was on them not too long ago.

"I don't know why he's with Allura anyway....I'd choose you any day." He said with a low whistle, your cheeks heating up even more.

"K- Keith?"

"That's right, baby. Moan my name and forget all about that bastard."

Deep Inside you, you just wanted to push him off and tell him what you both were doing was wrong, but you also wanted him to continue his thrusting and his dirty talk, so, you did.

"Do you understand, now. Baby?" He said to you, pulling his fingers out of your mouth, making you whine, he tilted your chin up.

"Moan my name again, I want to hear more of those slutty moans."

And for some reason, you did.

You yelled out his name as you orgasmed.

But, oh boy. That wasn't the end.

When It's Kogane, sex doesn't end so easily at night.

You both went at It 3 more times.

And you fell asleep with his arms surrounding you.

You woke up, sore as fuck, bruises all over you as well as hickeys on your neck, thighs and chest.

You looked up and saw Keith, noting you were both naked.

Your eyes widened.

_Oh no._

_Oh no oh no oh no._

_I HAD SEX WITH MY FRIEND!_

You were mentally screaming, you were drunk, heartbroken that Lance was with Allura. You weren't thinking straight!

_ **How are you going to get out of this now...?** _

_ _

Chapter 1, fin~


	2. What Did You Just Get Yourself Into?

You sighed, trying to separate yourself from Keith without waking him up, you slowly rolled to the other side of the bed, only to fall off and let out a groan when you hit the floor.

"Ow..." You whimper out, rubbing your butt, you were still sore and all your attempts to get up and only to fall once more woke Keith out of his slumber.

He let out a yawn, his violet-greyish eyes piercing you, a grin falling on his lips. "Pfft, did I go too rough on you last night?"

His comment made your cheeks heat up, but you frowned and crossed your arms, trying to stand up again and fortunately, you did. You picked up your clothes and undergarments, putting on your panties and leggings. "...Keith, what happened last night was a mistake....I was drunk and wasn't In a right state of mind, It's best we forget this and move on-"

"Hold on, slow down there tiger." He said, getting off of the bed and putting his own clothes on, "You're telling me to forget all that happened last night because It was a 'mistake'?"

"Well...Yeah...?"

He smirked at you, putting a hand on his hip. "That's not something one could forget easily..." He purred softly walked towards you and lifting your chin up. "Especially all those sweet noises you made...."

You blushed, snatching your head away from his hand as you put on the rest of your clothing. "Look...Keith, You're my best friend, and....I don't want to lose that friendship I have with you just because of something stupid I did because of a dumb crush."

"Friends...? Friends?! I always saw you more than a friend, why the fuck did you think I was so pissed when you said you had a crush on Lance?!"

"Keith-"

"Don't fucking Interrupt me!" He snapped at you, making you whimper like a hurt puppy as you slowly backed away.

"You....You want me to forget that night of passion because of some damn crush!?"

"I-"

"He doesn't give a damn about you! He never has! I was the one that stuck beside you and still will!"

"...." 

He huffed, rubbing his forehead with his hands. "Look, Y/N. I'm sorry I yelled at you but-"

"No, you're right. He doesn't care about me."

Keith just stared at you wide-eyed.

"I mean, duh. Of course he doesn't....Why would he If he's with my friend....My best friend who I told that I had a crush on him....And do you know what she did?"

"..."

"She didn't give a fuck, she went after him anyway. She didn't care about how I _felt. No one gives a damn!"_

"And you're right, you've been by my side for the longest...But how am I supposed to act when I only think about him, Keith?"

"Oh you can, I dunno. Move on?"

"That's easier said than done...." You sigh. "Whatever, I'm gonna head to campus before It gets any later. See you after classes?"

"...Sure."

*~*

You walked down the corridor, focusing on your phone that was within your hand and not really paying attention to where you were walking until you bumped Into someone.

"Still clumsy as ever I see." You looked up and your lips formed Into a small smile. "Whoops, sorry Shiro." You say, stepping back a little and rubbing your neck sheepishly.

The slightly older male chuckled, "It's fine, just pay attention. You might bump Into someone less friendly." He says and you chuckle lightly.

"I'll try, where's the geek duo?"

"Late, as usual. What about Keith? Didn't he walk with you?"

"Huh? No he didn't-"

"Boo!" You quickly jumped up and turned around. _Great...He's with **her.**_

_ _

"Haha, very funny Lance." You say, faking a small cute laugh.

Lance just grinned at you before wrapping an arm around Allura's waist, you clenched your fist a little, but Shiro placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled.

You raised a brow, did he know that you had a crush on Lance?

"So, Y/N." You turn your head to Allura, trying to smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seemed a little...Upset last night before you ran off with Keith."

_Calm down, Y/N...It's just a question._

"You seem a bit glowy today though, did you enjoy your..._'Private time' _with him?"

You stared at her, "Yeah and?"

The words came out your mouth before you knew It, and your eyes widened when you saw her smirked lips.

She's trying to call you a slut!

You felt small all over again, like the world was like doors closing In and about to squish you.

"Sup guys." You turn your head and see Keith with Hunk and Pidge.

"So...What Is this? A combat battle?" 

"H-Huh?" Allura looked to Hunk with a somewhat confused expression.

"No offense 'Llura but It looks like you're ready to attack Y/N any moment."

"Finally someone said It." Shiro sighed while Keith raised a brow, before walking towards you and touching your hand gently.

He opened his mouth to say something but Instead he whispered to you, before pulling away from your ear and grinning.

"What happened, baby?"

Of course you blushed at the nickname but you shook your head, "Everything's fine-"

"No, everything's not fine." Lance spoke up, moving his arm away from Allura's waist and he frowned at her.

"Apologize to Y/N." He said simply, crossing his arms.

"W..What do you mean...?"

"You're making her seem like a slut because of your assumption that she had sex with Keith-"

"Actually It's not an assumption."

Shiro glared at Keith and crossed his arms, "What?!"

"You heard me, we fucked."

"Use proper language."

"I did, I said I fucked her."

You gulped, you felt like all eyes were on you...For the wrong reason.

You quickly grabbed Keith's hand, not even knowing what you were doing you just ran off, practically dragging him as you ran.

"My...I guess It's true."

Lance shot Allura a look, "Even If It Is true you shouldn't have worded It like that!"

"...I'm going to check on them." Shiro said simply and walked off.

*~*

You let out a huff as you walked In the abandoned classroom, you gave Keith the ugliest glare you could manage. "What the fuck was that for?!" You yell, you've already been through enough shit and the day Is just now starting.

"I told them the truth, why? afraid Lance won't want you since you're not pure?" You gulped, you weren't thinking of Lance right now, you were too busy wondering how everyone else would think, would they think you're just easy to get?

"N...No. That's not true, I'm worried about how..."

"How what? Go spit It out!"

"Everyone's going to think I'll just sleep with a random person, Keith!"

"So? Even If you do what's the big deal?"

"It's all a big deal?!" Of course, he wouldn't understand.

"Gosh, I don't understand why It's bothering you so much."

You couldn't take It anymore, your shoes hit the floor with every step, you were about to open the door, but Keith grabbed your arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving."

"So abandoning your problems again...Just talk to me Y/N."

"There's nothing to talk about- Mmph!"

He grabbed you by your hair and kissed you roughly.

Of course It was good, but every part of you was saying 'Pull away'.

You didn't, you didn't even pull away when you heard the door open.

Hold on...The door opened?

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

You and Keith separated almost Instantly.

And what was standing was a very pissed off Shiro...

Chapter 2, fin~


	3. Well, Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been neglecting this story so much! I've just been so busy
> 
> Also, fun fact when I was writing Pidge's name autocorrect changed it to Pidgeon so I had to fix It lol

Before you could even comprehend what was happening, Shiro grabbed Keith by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck Keith?!"

"Yeah, that's my name. We both know who we are." The raven haired male said, smirking. Shiro let go of his shirt but he still looked pissed.

"Don't be a smartass with me, what the fuck were you both doing?!"

"Kissing, and?"

"Both of you...Please stop." You say, sighing. "There's already enough going on, continue your argument after class Is over with." You say, sighing one last time before leaving.

Shiro nodded but he gave Keith a frown, "Think before you do things."

"I do think, can't help It. I have a brain after all."

~*~

You walked Into your math class and secretly, you were so thankful that Lance and Hunk were In your class, you took a seat between the two males and put down your backpack, throwing your head down on the desk.

"Y/N, are you alright?" Hunk poked the back of your head, honestly, you were so lucky and happy that you had such a nice friend.

You raised your head up, "Shiro and Keith were going at It..."

Lance rolled his eyes, "That's nothing new, they're always at each other's throats anyway." The male's eyes eventually rested on you. "Y/N....I'm sorry about Allura."

"...It's fine Lance." You said simply, despite being somewhat hurt.

Yeah, you were hurt moreso than angry.

Allura was your best friend since...Since forever really. The fact that she could do this so easily to you and call you a slut really irks you.

But...You should take your mind off of that, you have to focus on studying.

...

You couldn't focus on studying.

You were too busy being worried about Keith and Shiro.

Eventually math class ended...Oh well, maybe you'll focus better next time?

~*~

You were In history class and honestly, It was boring. None of your friends were In the same class as you.

Not even Allura was there-

...Can you even call her a friend at this point.

You let out a sigh and stand up. "Teacher, may I go to the ladies restroom?"

Your professor frowned a bit but sighed. "Go ahead, Ms. L/N."

You let out a sigh of relief, heading Into the bathrooms...

...Did I mention you weren't paying attention to the signs and walked Into the male's restroom?

Yeah, you did.

Luckily there was only one male there and he wasn't using the bathroom, so lucky you! You don't have to see a random guy letting out his junk and peeing.

The male turned to you and the first thing you noticed was his skin.

_It was purple._

Your face flustered. "A- Ah! Sorry!" You manage to fluster, running out of the male's bathroom and heading Into the female restroom.

Ahh...So embarrassing.

...Wait a fucking second. 

Purple skin,

White long soft hair <strike>that looked so damn touchable.</strike>

...That reminded you of someone Allura mentioned before.

You then shrugged It off, this time going Into the female's restroom.

Speak of the devil, Allura was right In the mirror, doing her lipstick before she spared a half glance to you.

"Oh...Hey Y/n!"

You suppressed the urge to frown and slap her, Instead you went to join her by the mirror. 

"...Why did you do that?"

Allura gave you a dumb look.

"What do you mean?"

You bit your bottom lip.

"You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about Allura. I know what you Implied-"

"So, What are you gonna do about It? It's my opinion that you are a slut." Was all she said before she simply put her lipstick up and walked off. 

_you were so fucking tired of that bitch._

Letting out a sigh and walking out of the bathroom, to head back to your class, once It was over with you headed over to the cafeteria with Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk gave you a concerned look once the three of you took your seats. "Y/n...Was Allura bothering you again?"

You let out a sigh, taking a spoonful of your rice and you had to struggle to even swallow It because of how upset and jacked up your emotions were.

"...I don't want to talk about It right now, Hunk...I...I'm just emotionally exhausted. "

Pidge looked up from her phone to stare at you.

"If you're emotionally exhausted from this, you clearly won't be able to handle the real world. "

You only looked up at Pidge dumbfounded, the female only sighed.

"Allura has already proven to you that she Isn't your friend, and never will be. She probably was jealous of you or whatever and decided to spite you by dating your crush, If you're not going to stand up to her and tell her the way that she's acting Is Immature She's gonna do more than just Indirectly call you a slut, she's going to spread rumors, she's going to assault you, she'll keep going until the outcome she wants happens A. You take a break or quit college, or B. You assault her which would get you in jail since you're an adult. And she ain't gonna quit either, you need to go right up to her with a puffed up chest, blowing with confidence and speak with strength In your tone that you won't take her shit and that she needs to act like an adult."

"...I tried to stand up to her but-"

"Trying doesn't mean anything, doing means alot."

"....Alright.."

Pidge let's out another sigh. "Honestly Y/n...Everyone Isn't your friend, you take a gamble to find someone trustworthy and loyal to you, life Is a gamble, and If you can't handle life then you don't need to be In it, I'll just be blunt about it."

You give a nod, taking another spoonful of rice as you gave Pidge a faint smile. "Thanks...For telling me that."

"Anytime."

Hunk took a bite out of his food. Then glanced up. "...She's coming here now."

_oh boy... _

_CHAPTER, THREE. FIN~_


End file.
